(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card adapter structure, and more particularly to a card adapter that uses an assembled configuration including an upper cover, a lower cover and a set of converter terminals to enable converting a micro memory card of relatively small size into a short memory card of relatively larger size to facilitate inserting into a digital product provided with a short memory card circuit port for use thereof. Hence, the present invention has the effectiveness of providing a structure that can be simply and quickly assembled, enables solid emplacement of component members, saves on costs, reduces thickness of the entire configuration and is convenient to use, and is applicable for use in a variety of card adaptor structures or similar structures.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The current popularity of 3C (computer, communications and consumer electronics) digital products, such as digital cameras, PDAs (personal digital assistants), MP3 (media player) personal stereos, have driven the vigorous development of flash memory cards and the derivation of a variety of memory cards having different size, form and specifications. The current most common memory card specifications include SM (Smart Media), xD-Picture Card, CF (Compact Flash), MD (Micro Drive), MS (Memory Stick) and SD (Secure Digital), MMC (Multi Media Card). However, with the increasing miniaturization of 3C digital products, manufacturers have released mini memory cards having substantially smaller size specifications, including the MS and MS PRO (Memory Stick PRO) extended Duo series, and the extended miniSD, RS-MMC (Reduced Size Multi Media Card) and Transflash derived from the SD and MMC specifications. The Transflash card, however, is still the smallest memory card in the current market, and the MS and MS PRO camps are actively promoting a micro memory card (Memory Stick Micro, M2) similar to that of the Transflash card. Nevertheless, continuous miniaturization of memory cards occupies a small area of the core market, and size of each type of memory card having different structural form and specifications differs or configuration of circuit port contact points varies.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a circuit port of a current micro memory card (Micro SD) a provided with eight gold contact points a1 and a circuit port of a short memory card (Mini SD) b configured with eleven gold contact points b1, three more than the micro memory card (Micro SD), wherein a tenth and an eleventh gold contact point b1 of the short memory card (Mini SD) b are temporarily non-functional, and a third and sixth gold contact point b1 of the short memory card (Mini SD) b are configured with the same function. Hence, the inventor of the present invention having accumulated years of experience in related arts, attentively and circumspectly carried out extensive study and exploration to ultimately design a new improved card adapter structure that facilitates converting the relatively small sized micro memory card (Micro SD) into a relatively larger sized short memory card (Mini SD) to facilitate inserting into a digital product provided with a short memory card (Mini SD) circuit port for use thereof.